Harry Potter and the Black Jewel
by J. Rendle
Summary: When Harry returns from the events at Hogwarts, he resolves to fight, revenging his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and all those killed by Voldemort and his followers.WARNING: PostHPP
1. King's Cross

* * *

Harry Potter and the Black Jewel 

by J. C. Rendle 

* * *

Chapter One: King's Cross 

Harry James Potter looked up as the train pulled into the station, he had been thinking of Dumbledore, the late Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school that Harry had been attending for the last 6 years.

He picked up his trunk and dragged it to the door, passing it down to Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend and also a wizard, who had exited the train just before him.

"Thankyou Ron, I hope my Uncle is waiting for me" He turned and grabbed hold of a trunk that was being passed down to him, the name in gold letters read "Hermione Granger" Harry's other best friend.

The three friends walked through the station dragging their trunks behind them, all round them were those who had attended Dumbledore's funeral, the adults attempting to fit in with the muggles that walked the platforms.

"Harry, I've been thinking about your plans for next year, I was thinking, maybe you should have a rethink, if Hogwarts opens again, I think we should go back, we've still got a lot to learn" Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Right, Hermione, this is Harry Potter, guy who gets an idea in his head, it's impossible to remove" This was Ron, looking exasperatedly at Hermione, shaking his head.

Harry thought this over, truthfully he'd been thinking exactly the same thing on the train, did he know enough magic? Sure he'd survived several attacks in his life, but how much was that to do with luck, he knew that if he was going to beat Voldemort then he would need to learn new defensive and offensive spells, but many that Hogwarts wouldn't teach, he turned to Hermione.

"You're right Hermione, we do have a lot to learn, but not at Hogwarts, they won't teach what we need to learn, we need to teach each other, from the order, from people who know"

"The Order? I never thought of that, they proberly know loads of stuff that they wouldn't teach as teachers" said Hermione looking at Harry, "Maybe it would be better if the School didn't reopen, then the teachers could help us too"

Harry turned to Hermione with a smile, "not just us Hermione, the D.A. I am going to contact the whole lot, we will have eyes, ears, and fighters, The Death Eaters will know whos in the Order, thanks to Snape, but they won't suspect the D.A., why would they? They are just teenagers, Dumbledore's Army" Harry felt a tear role down his cheek "Dumbledore, we will fight"

Ron and Hermione looked at him, Harry looked different somehow, more serious than he ever had, his green eyes flashed, he was ready to fight, if Snape had done one good thing for Harry it was this, he would put his full attention into the war, the Order Headquaters would now become joint headquaters with the D.A, Harry's mind was made up, as he took a gold coin out of his jeans pocket.

They heard footsteps running behind them and Harry turned to see Ginny, Neville running towards them with Luna walking a few paces behind them.

"Not a word of this to the others, not until we've worked out the details" Harry whispered as the others caught up with them. "Hey guys, let's go, Ron, Hermione you going to join me at Privet Drive?"

"Of cause, they can't do anything to you with a witch and wizard who are of age around are they?"

Harry Smiled, this was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Journey

* * *

Harry Potter and the Black Jewel

by J. C. Rendle

* * *

Chapter 2: Journey 

Waiting at the entrance of the station was Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, he kept glancing down at his watch, with an annoyed look on his pudgy face. He looked up and saw the 6 teenagers walking towards him.

"Boy, leave these wierdos and get in the car, now!" he shouted, and walked towards his new Rover, without turning round.

Harry looked apologetically at Ginny, Neville and Luna "We've got to go, I we'll see you soon, ok?"

They nodded and each gave him a quick hug, and walked off to find their parents, and Neville to find his Nan.

"let's go, I don't know what he's going to say, but have your wands ready, even if you aren't't going to use them"

They walked towards the car and Harry opened the back door for Ron and Hermione, then slipped in himself.

Uncle Vernon turned slowly to look at the three teenagers in the back of the car. "What the hell are these weirdos doing in the back of my car, get out, get out, get out" Spit covered all three of them, but neither budged. Dursley's eyes widened when he saw Hermione's wand in his face.

"Mr. Dursley, Harry has very kindly invited us to stay with him over the summer until his 17th Birthday, we graciously accepted. He may not beable to do magic outside of school yet, but Ron and I are both 17, and able to many spells, so if you mistreat Harry, or call us "wierdos" again you won't forget it for a while" Hermione smiled at the shocked man in the drivers seat, who nodded slowly and turned to stare out of the windscreen.

Harry smiled at Hermione, turning to his Uncle he smiled "I thought we had to get off, well, lets go"

The car pulled out of the station and joined the London traffic, concentrating hard on the road ahead, trying to forget the freaks that sat in the back seat of his brand new car, what would Pertunia think? Vernon turned off at a signpost pointing to Surrey and turned on the radio, drowning out the sound of the teenagers voices in the back.

"So, Harry, What do you think we should do?" said Hermione looking at him, Harry was sitting looking out of the window at the cars that passed, "I recon we should turn some of the rooms in Grimmauld Place into training rooms, pad the walls with anti-jinx spells, soften the floors"

Ron wasn't paying attention to this conversation, he was listening to the cars radio, where a station called "Classic FM" was playing a sort of music he had never heard before, he was snapped out of this when Hermione hit him over the head.

"Have you been listening to a word we've been saying Ron, what we decide here will change our lives forever, do you realise that?"

Ron looked around sheepishly, blushing up to his ears "sorry guys, I do understand, I just got distracted, what were you saying?"

"Harry decided that we are going to turn Grimmauld Place into a training building for the Order and the DA, to build up their skills in the fight against Voldemort" Hermione looked at Harry for help

"Every member has individual skills, the teachers amongst the Order especially. We can all help each other, teaching, advising that's what we need, skills and tactics, that is we need to organise both groups into a fighting force"

Hermione continued "we will give groups different jobs, tactics, attacks, defence, and last of all, Horcrox hunting"


	3. Letters from the Ministry

* * *

Harry Potter and the Black Jewel

J. C. Rendle

* * *

Chapter 3: Letters from the Ministry

Vernon Dursley pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, he turned and looked at the three teens in the back seat, his eyes blazing.

"While I accept that you will be staying in my house, I am going to set out some ground rules, I will leave you alone, if you stay out of my families way, you got it? There is to be no magic in the house"

Harry stared at his Uncle, smiling "Ok, we will stay out of your way, we were going to do that anyway, but how do you expect to stop us from using magic?" Harry nodded at Hermione, who flicked her wand, opening the car doors, smiling at Vernon.

Dursley looked livid, but he new there was nothing he could do, he stormed out of the car and opened the door so hard it crashed against the wall.

Petunia ran out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw her husband, the smile turned when she saw who was behind them, Harry, who she was expecting, and two others, two freaks. "Vernon, what are you doing with these, these …" faultered as Ron and Hermione's wands were aimed at her, turning white she stared at Vernon, "What is going on?"

"Harry's er, friends, are staying with us for a while, until his 17th" he looked at her apologetically, fear in his eyes.

Without another word Ron, Hermione and Harry turned towards the stairs, Hermione levitated the trunks up the stairs and they turned, leaving the shocked adults standing at the bottom of the stairs behind them.

Hermione set the trunks down in Harry's room, which was just as messy as before, and joined the boys sitting on the bed.

"Ok, the first thing we are going to do is …" Harry lost his train of thought when he heard a tapping at the windows, turning he saw a large barnowl sitting on his window ledge, slowly he got up and opened the window, the owl flew in and dropped three letters on the bed, before turning and flying off.

There was a letter to each of the teens and, after passing his friends their letters, Harry started reading.

_To Harry James Potter,_

_You are requested to attend a reading of the Last will and testiment of Albus Dumbledore at the Ministry of Magic._

_The reading will take place on the 3rd July at 12.00 under the direction of Ripbid, sinor goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank._

_Also, as you come of age on July 7th you will beable to take your apperation test from this date, registration required at least 3 days beforehand._

_Yours Magically,_

_Percival Weasley,_

_Junior Undersectary to the Minister of Magic_

Harry turned to the teens sitting beside him on the bed, "Will?" he asked simply, they both nodded.


End file.
